1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for providing an indication to a remote location regarding operation of an auger, such as an auger used in a harvest combine or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A common method for moving grain, soil, liquids, etc. from one container to another is an auger. An auger comprises a helical shaft located in a tube or housing. As the shaft is rotated, material, such as grain, is transported by the shaft along the wall of the housing and distributed into a container at an opening in the housing of the auger.
In many instances, it is important to provide indications of auger operation to a remote user. For example, where an auger is used to redistribute material from one container to another, the auger should be monitored to ensure it does not overfill the receiving container. Further, in some instances, it is important to not completely empty the container from which material is being drawn. Where an auger is used to fill several smaller containers from a larger container, it is important to monitor when the auger is not in operation for switching out receiving containers so that material meted out by auger is not wasted.
FIG. 1 illustrates one example of the importance of providing a remote indication of auger operation. A harvest combine 10 is in operation separating grain from plants and depositing the grain in a container 12 associated with the combine 10. The combine 10 further includes an auger 14 for removing grain from the container 12 into a truck, buggy, boxcar, or other similar hauler. As illustrated, the combine is emptying the grain into a buggy 16 being pulled by a tractor 18. In the present example, a driver positions the buggy near the combine and grain is dispensed into the buggy as the combine and buggy are driven. In this manner, the combine can continue to harvest grain while also transferring grain to the buggy.
As is readily apparent, knowledge of when the auger is in operation is important for operation of the tractor and buggy. The operator should maintain the buggy under the outlet of the auger when the auger is dispensing grain, so that the grain does not fall to the ground. When the auger is not in operation, the operator can safely remove the buggy from under the auger to haul the grain away. FIG. 1 is just one example of the many instances where remote indication of auger operation is important.
In conventional systems, communications concerning auger operation have been rudimentary at best. In the example of FIG. 1, information concerning auger operation is typically in the form of visual or oral communication between the operator of the combine and the operator of the tractor. This is a highly disadvantageous form of communication, as it requires eye contact between the operators, which is difficult given that both the combine and tractor are typically moving and constantly altering course, dust and glare, and predawn and/or after dark operation of the vehicles. As such, systems and methods are needed to provide a more reliable indication of auger operation to a remote location.